seedsearchfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Botanical Garden
General Information: DSCF8081.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 DSCF8102.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db1.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden Ottosen Entry Garden May 2010 DSCF8126.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db2.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db3.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 DSCF8129.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db4.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db5.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db10.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db6.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db7.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db8.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db9.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 db11.JPG|Desert Botanical Garden May 2010 Location: Pheonix, Arizona (see Googlemap here ) Hours: '7 am to 8 pm (6 am for members) '''Admission: '(free second Tuesday of every month) : free under 3 : $5.00 children 3-12 : $7.50 student 13-18 : $15.00 adult 19-59 : $13.50 seniors 60+ 'Phone: '(480) 941-1225 '''Website: http://www.dbg.org/ Mission: The Garden’s commitment to the community is to advance excellence in education, research, exhibition and conservation of desert plants of the world with emphasis on the southwestern United States. We will ensure that the Garden is always a compelling attraction that brings to life the many wonders of the desert. Membership: ''' https://dbg.org/membership-support/become-a-member '''Volunteering: '''http://dbg.org/membership-support/volunteering Tours/Events See all Events and Exhibitions here '''Garden Flashlight Tours through Sept 24 Central Arizona Cactus and Succulent Society Meeting the last Sunday of every month Features: : Big Bugs Movie Nights: :: Ants Oct 1 :: Charlotte's Web Oct 8 :: The Fly (original version) Nov 2 :: Beetlejuice Nov 9 :: Arachnophobia Nov 16 : Avant-Garden: :: Hail the Ale! '''Oct 6 :: '''In Bloom Oct 13 :: A Spirited Evening Oct 27 :: Stop, Cook, and Listen :: Toast the Taste '''Nov 10 :: '''Have you Heard? Music : Moonlight Masquerade Sept 30 : Sonoran Jazz Project Oct 7 : Domingo Degrazia '''Oct 14 : '''The Silver Thread Trio Featuring the Rosano Brothers Oct 21 : Special Engagement: Sergio Mendoza y la Orkesta Oct 28 : Get Back: A Tribute to the Beatles : Fuerza Caribe Nov 11 : Traveler Nov 18 Others: : Fall Plant Sale Oct 16 : The Great Pumpkin Festival : Ofrenda Oct 21 : Cuisine and Culture of Dia de los Muertos Oct 27 : Dia de los Muertos Oct 29/Oct 30 : La Procesion Oct 30 : Bug Brunch Nov 5/Nov 6 : Chiles & Chocolate Nov 11 through Nov 13 Temporary Exhibits: Closed: : Mayme Kratz: The Breathing Room closed may 20, 2008 : Patrick Dougherty: Childhood Dream closed august 20, 2008 : The Spirit of the Saguaro closed october 19, 2008 : Illustrating Nature: The Tradition Continues closed august 3, 2009 : Legacy '''closed january 3, 2010 : '''Allan Houser: Tradition to Abstraction closed may 30, 2010 Current/Future: The Desert Towers by Dale Chihuly David Roger's Big Bugs starting September 12 Permanent Gardens and Attractions: See Map Ottosen Entry Garden '''featuring large displays of cacti and succlents that show the diversity of desert plants. Adjacent to: : '''The SRP Visitor Center : The Garden Shop : The Cohn Tour Gathering Area Desert Discovery Loop Trail '''features unique desert plants from around the world: : '''Sybil B. Harrington Cactus and Succulent Galleries features cactus and succulent varieties from various desert regions : Berlin Agave Yucca Forest features plants from the agave, yucca, and nolina families : Marshall Butterfly Exhibit seasonal exhibit featuring varieties of butteflies and moths '''Plants & People of the Sonoran Desert Loop Trail '''features cultural exhibits showcasing the cultural relationship between the regions people and plants '''Sonoran Desert Nature Loop Trail '''features dramatic desert landscapes and large cacti such as organ pipe cactus '''Steele Herb Garden '''features herbs and edible plants originating in the dry environemnt '''Harriet K. Maxwell Desert Wildflower Loop Trial '''features wildflower displays that peak during March and April (see updates here ) :':) Category:Botanical Gardens Category:Arizona